Various industry standards have evolved in the telephone industry as respects interconnection to a telephone instrument. Multiconductor telephone cable is typically preassembled in a factory setting in given diverse lengths with modular plugs or jacks which present contacts in compatibly interrelated configuration. Field installation is accordingly made on a modular basis, i.e., using inventoried fully-assembled cable, jack and plug units. The extant commercial units are shown typically in Hardesty U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,498.
Cable having four, six or eight conductors is terminated in a single jack or plug with a single connectorized internal connection interface, i.e., between the conductors and jack or plug contacts. While these devices are insufficient as respects field changes in installation, this and other difficulty attends cable of twenty-five pair type.
In the case of twenty-five pair cable, the present industry standard practice is to rely on a housing having a plurality of modular telephone jacks, wherein the jack contacts are spliced to wires in turn spliced to secondary plug contacts. The secondary plug contacts engage secondary jack contacts which are in turn connected to the conductors of the twenty-five pair cable. Five connection interfaces exist as between the cable conductors and the primary, i.e., modular telephone jack output contacts. Evident electrical resistance disadvantage attends the multiple connector interface scheme of the industry standard for twenty-five pair cable.